An aspect of optical communication systems relates to connecting optical fibers to other optical components (for example transceivers comprised in the systems). Optical fibers are connected to optical components using connectors that serve to mechanically couple and align the fibers' cores with other optical components so that light can efficiently pass between the fibers and the optical components. Various types of optical connectors and methods of connecting an optical fiber to another optical component are known.
Conventionally optical connectors are connected one to the other by positioning a protruding portion of a male connector within a compatible cavity of a matching female connector. The protruding portion of the male connector holds an optical fiber ferrule. An optical fiber ferrule is an elongated sleeve often about 1.25 mm to 2.5 mm in external diameter surrounding a tip of an optical fiber. The ferrule provides the tip with some rigidity, and is sometimes made of ceramic (zirconia) or metal (stainless alloy). The cavity in the female connector (sometimes called “sleeve”) is normally dimensioned to accept and position the ferrule. The male and female connectors normally also comprise structural features to allow easy attachment and/or detachment one from the other and for securing them when connected in a proper position.
Some types of optical components, for example optical transceivers, are classified by a method or type of fiber connector that is used to couple the components to an optical fiber.
For example, one group of transceivers uses a method often termed a “pigtail method” for coupling fibers to the transceivers. Transceivers of this group are often referred to as pigtail transceivers. In the pigtail method one end of a short length of an optical fiber, referred to as a “pigtail”, is permanently coupled to a component of a transceiver. The other end of the fiber is usually equipped with a male connector comprising an optical fiber ferrule to be connected to a pluggable female connector.
Transceivers in a second group of transceivers, often referred to as pluggable transceivers, comprise connectors that match connectors on electronic host cards. A pluggable transceiver is attached to a host card by plugging the transceiver's electronic connectors into the matching connectors on the card. When “plugged in”, the transceiver is connected to various electronic and/or optical components comprised in the host card. At least one of the components comprised in the card to which the transceiver is attached provides an intervening connection to an optical fiber from which the card receives and/or to which the card transmits optical signals.